NFL Rush Zone: The Trail To The Paths
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: All 32 Rusherz have lost the HOK due to the earthquake, and the Rusherz must find a way to find a new home, besides, it'll take forever to take all 32 Rusherz to all 32 NFL Stadiums.


It was a Beautiful day at the HOK, when the Rusherz are working while using the machines.. "Well, everything's working all fine!" Lasso said. "Good job, Lasso." RZ said. "The Megacores are secure." Freedom said. "Good." RZ replied. While the Rusherz are working, the Megacores are storing energy. Suddenly, they felt a rumble. "What's that, partner?" Lasso asked. "AN EARTHQUAKE!" Peck yelled. "Rusherz, evacuate the HOK immediately." RZ replied. All 32 Rusherz have evacuated the HOK, but something is missing. The Megacores. "The Megacores!" Toro yelled. "Leave the Megacores, Rusherz." RZ replied. When the HOK has been into crumbles, the Rusherz were shocked. "No. RZ." Freefall said. "Wait! Somethin's shinin!" Lasso replied. When Lasso check onto the crumbles of the building, the Megacores were all good as new. "Guys, Good news! The Megacores are fine!" Lasso said. All 32 Rusherz cheered. Lasso still felt bad about RZ. How are we gonna sent all 32 Megacores back to our Stadiums?" Liberty asked to Lasso. "Ah got an Idea!" Lasso thought. He used his secret power, and sent all 32 Megacores back to all 32 NFL Stadiums. "Wow! How did you do that! We could never done that without the teleportation inside the HOK!" Beast said. "Well, I have the Channel of the Core to send all 32 Megacores back to every NFL Stadium. But since they all sent back to all 32 Stadiums, let's check to make sure." Lasso said, checking the map to make sure all 32 Megacores that are secured in every NFL Stadium. Every NFL Stadium has secured all 32 Megacores. "Well, all 32 Megacores secured in all 32 Stadiums!" Lasso cheered. "Pretty good, Lasso! But how are we gonna survive without our home planet or the HOK?" Stampede asked. "We have no idea!" Talon said. "Should we look for a new home or something?" Freefall asked. "We should be, but if not, then we will not survive." Lasso said. "Without RZ, how are we gonna teleport?" Peg-Leg asked. "We don't have to use teleportation. We must walk through every state to find a new home." Lasso said. "But without any warmth, food, water, or anything, how are we gonna survive?" K-9 asked. "We must find some." Talon said. "Alright, team! Let's get into a single file! Never get lost as we do! We must find ourselves a new home!" Swoop said. When all 32 Rusherz gathered up into a single file, they walked onto the path. When they got to the half of Ohio, they are almost to Tennessee. "Guys, we are almost there. But we are hungry. Could we find something to eat?" Peck asked. "Well, not in restaurants because we don't have any money!" Lasso said. Suddenly, Lasso saw a strange animal carrying food. "What's that?" Beast asked. "Me don't know. Maybe some sort of animal carrying some loot." Peg-Leg said. Suddenly, it was a Llama carrying food. "A Llama? How could this be?" Claw asked. "We always eat any meat, except Llama meat.." Fang said. "Uh, did you talk about me?" Toro asked. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE MEAT! NOT YOU!" Fang yelled. "Fang, calm down! We have food over there." Lasso said. They even saw TWO llamas carrying a big wagon, even it doesn't contain that much food, but much more room for all 32 Rusherz.. "Why didn't you tell us about that.." Freefall asked. "C'mon! Let's get in!" Lasso said. When all 32 Rusherz got in the big wagon, the two Llamas took the wagon. "Alright, which destination are we going?" Peck asked. "Well, since the Raiders are going to move to Las Vegas in the future, maybe Las Vegas should work." Spike said. "Uh, are you sure? It'll take a long time.." Lasso asked. "Yes!" Spike said. "OK..Llamas, take us to Las Vegas, Nevada." Lasso said. The Llamas obeyed and turned right up. When they got to Missouri, Arrowhead saw the location in the map. "Well, Kansas City is where my Home Stadium is." Arrowhead said. "Yeah." Lasso said. When they finally got to Las Vegas, they saw all pretty buildings and statues. "Wow!" Lasso said, looking at the cities. The Llamas were still running, not even a breath to run out. When they got to the pit stop, they let the two Llamas released into the wild, and discovered the city. "Wow. Look at all the lights!" Spot said. The Rusherz discovered every single city of Las Vegas. Even they are still hungry. "Well, looks like there isn't that much food left in the wagon. But maybe we should dig in." Lasso said. After they ate the meal, it was nighttime. They took the wagon to Las Vegas Bay campground, and then fell asleep. When they got up, they walked back to Las Vegas. "Well, it was pretty fun discovering Las Vegas." Spot said. Suddenly, they saw not even 2, but 4 Llamas carrying TWO wagons, attached each other. "Wow!" Lasso said. All 32 Rusherz got inside the first wagon. The first wagon had much room for all 32 Rusherz, and the second Wagon had so much room for food, even they can eat only one at a time each period, Morning, Afternoon, and Night. "Well, it was fun visiting Las Vegas. What's next?" Spike asked. "We still need to find a new home." Lasso said. It was nighttime, and they all fell asleep. It was morning time, and they woke up, and dug up to look for breakfast. When the Llamas took them to the forest of Ohio, all animals have built a new HOK for all 32 Rusherz. The 32 Rusherz went inside the newly-built HOK, RZ came back to life. "RZ! We've been missing you since the other weeks!" Lasso said. "Hello, Rusherz. Welcome back. Since you have sent all 32 Megacored to all NFL stadiums, they are all secure, thanks to you, Lasso." RZ said. "Great job, Lasso!" Liberty said. Lasso was happy to see RZ back, and all Rusherz are happy to see him back too.


End file.
